Desert Rain
by Hung.By.Her.Heartstrings
Summary: AU He looked down into her pale eyes, a baffled look etched on his face. "Can't you see? Everything i have done is to bring you closer to freedom." A NaruHinaGaa fic.


Desert Rain

Chapter 1

Ever since she was but a small child, she longed to be free. She would sit in her room, all day, only to go downstairs for supper or to see another suitor. She used to be able to go outside, to see the world, she made friends with many people back then. She was able to laugh and smile and get mud in her fingernails. But when her mother became ill, she no longer had the desire to play with other children while she still could. All she could think to do was make her mother better, return that sweet smile to her face. By the time she reached womanhood, she was no longer aloud to go out in the open looking less than what she was; a woman. She could no longer play and laugh with the other girls her age, for her father was a powerful man. What she did was his business now, she was caged.

Now, at the age of 16, she was to be married fairly soon. Suitors and prospectors came and went, none pleasing enough or powerful enough. Whom she truly wanted, however, was the Hokage of Konoha, Naruto Uzamaki. He was her only friend, for he was the only person that visited often with Hiashi, her father. Small talk and quick glances were all they were aloud, but she held all dear to heart and kept his picture against her left breast at all times. Close to her heart. But she cannot help whom she loves, even as she's on her way to being married, she cannot help but shed a tear.

----

My last day in Konoha, I woke to pounding on the window. With a jolt, I got up into a fleeting position, as if someone was about to barge through the window. But as realization hit me, I noted how hard the wind and rain was pouring against the house. I wished to feel it, to let it fall upon my face and hands, and run threw my dark hair. I sighed looking into the mirror across from my bed.

There I was, Hyuuga Hinata, my hair a little ragged due to sleep, but it pooled all around me, just like every other time I looked into the mirror after waking up. Same sad expression. I quickly got up, choosing a kimono out of random from the pile of clothing that was my room.

After I pinned my hair and glanced back into the mirror one last time, to make sure I was suitable enough, I slid the door shut behind me and scurried off to the dinning room. I passed many members of my family, which was expected, but what I had not expected was the tall man standing in the training room with my father. I shied away from him behind the corner before he could turn around. My father hadn't even noticed my presence, so I stayed there and listened to the Hokage and my father talking.

"Are you sure she will be safe in Suna?" he had said, "I hear ill rumor that the people of the sand are all conniving thieves and their ruler is a ruthless sort of man." the all powerful voice of her father boomed, followed by the soothing voice of the Hokage "I assure you she will be quite safe in his protection, not a finger will be misplaced until the wedding. It will look great on your credibility as well, Hiashi san, not every daughter gets to be married to the Kazekage of Suna. Who better to send in this village then she?"

By this time, I had encountered my youngest sister, Hanabi, and as i tried to keep her giggles at bay, we were both listening in. "What is it? What is the matter?" she quirked, trying to get a closer look, "Well apparently someone is getting married from this family to the Kazekage of Suna." "Oh my! It has to be you!" she gushed at me, I smirked. "But of coarse not! Father would not let me or you go to Suna, he disdains the people of the Sand." She looked down "True," she looked back up, a spark in her eye, "but you never know, Hokage sama might propose to y-"

She paused looking above my head, i slowly turned and there he was, standing before me, clad in red and yellow robes. He always dressed well, even for such occasions as to speak with clan leaders. I confess that I began to fidget and blush, my attire was lacking propriety. "Hokage sama!" I yelped, bowing my head in shame. How humiliating I felt.

"Hinata sama," he smiled warmly, "how are you today?" "Mm, I'm fine. A-and yourself?" I said, glancing up to meet his blue eyes. "I'm alright, you know how it is, being Hokage and all keeps me pretty preoccupied. If you'll excuse me," he said, bowing to Hanabi, whom until just now was out of the conversation. As I watch him walk gracefully down the hall, I felt a curtain sadness in watching him leave. Like I wasn't to see him again. But that's how it felt every time he walked away. I turned to my giggling sister, making kissy lips at me. I giggled back, racing off to the dinning room.

---

It was at breakfast that father told me the plan, that I was to be wed to the Kazekage of Suna. As the words rolled off his lips, all the hope drained me in that single moment. Hopes that Hokage sama would ask for my hand in marriage, hopes that I would become free. It all vanished as the words sunk in, like water on rock.

They had already planned what was to happen, they just needed the Kazekage to choose me over the other girls. If he did not choose me, I would not only be letting down my honorable father and the Hyuuga clan, but I'd be letting down all of Konoha, and what's worse, Hokage sama. Father said it was an honor to be held this proposition, to even be noticed. An honor he said.

I did not fight the feelings I felt that day, that I am not pretty enough to be noticed, that I will fail my Hokage sama. But I do not want to any longer be a burden upon anyone. I want to be help in these warring ages, where woman can do little. I want to help the Leaf country as best as I can. It is hard to, however, letting go of all my dreams, and throwing it into a loveless marriage.

I stand still as my sister and the other maids ready me to get into the carriage. I only have one hour before the cart leaves, and I am only aloud to bring two maids with me, no family. I find myself nervous as they comb my hair into a bun, placing beautiful combs in my hair. My kimono is the color lavender with a violet sash around my waist, it suits me, I suppose, considering my deep blue hair. My mother always told me I was like snow, calming and uncontainable, even when caged it can evaporate into something more. Where my sister was like wood, hard and rooted to the earth. I wish she were right, but if I were like snow, I would melt in the sands of Suna.

---

We arrived at the Kazekage palace six days later, surprisingly enough, my makeup was not ruined nor was my hair. I actually looked pretty, I thought to myself as we pulled up to the front of the palace. But when I got out, I thought different. Girls from all over the nations were there, some from noble families, some from royalty. All so much more beautiful then I. I did not let that discourage me, however. I scurried up the steps with my maid, Jun, by my side. I had no successors in fine robes nor did I have an entourage with me, but it would have to do.

As we entered the main hall, a tall girl with raven black hair pushed her way past me, telling me to watch where I was going. She looked down at me, then began to snicker "Look here, Kin, we have a tiny geisha as our competition, with her little chamber maid" The tall man looked me over, smiling at me. "Don't feel so discouraged, I'm sure there are many men from your country who enjoy little girls."

I felt my head sink in defeat, only for it to be brought back up by a finger under my chin. Jun gave me a reassuring smile, "It's ok Hyuuga san! You'll be great!" she said enthusiastically. I just smiled back as we stood our places in a line, a long line that stretched from one side of the hall to the other. Standing before us was a tall sandy blond woman, she was looking all of us over, scribbling on a piece of parchment. She had a quizzical look painted on her face, worry in her teal eyes.

She opened her mouth to speak, "If I call your name please step forth; Matsuri Yamamoto, Hatruyu Migurashi, Yu Zheng, Kohakyu Matsumoto, Hanami Kurosa,…"

As she read the names, I could see the girls stepping up proudly, some even thrilled. I saw the girl on my left step up, the one that remarked how 'tiny' I was. As her name was identified, Sunobbu Itchimatsu, she snickered beneath her fan "I guess not all of us are made for beauty." She gracefully waltzed up to where the other girls stood, her successor Kin clapping his hands. I felt hope fading as all the girls names were called. Was I really that repulsive?

To my relief, the blond woman then said, "For all the girls who have been called, I suggest you order your carriages back. The remainder of you, follow me." Very straight to the point. She signaled the remainder of us to follow her, though as we disappeared behind the great doors, I could not help but get one final glimpse of the infuriated Sunobbu san.

---

Blah if you have not noticed, it's a NaruHinaGaa fiction. It is slightly AU, due to Naruto being ten or so years older then Hinata and there are no ninja(sorry). Oh and I just might through in KakaSaku somewhere in later chapters, so go rate me ok?

-Merci~


End file.
